Niai Dekiai
Niai Dekiai is an oc created by PhantomKiss. I'd be very happy to answer any questions related to her! About Niai Dekiai is a girly girl obsessed with romance and tough guys, especially the delinquents. She's about one of the only girls willing to approach them, but will absolutely refuse to do anything that will keep her away from them. Her day is spent watching the group, oblivious to outside events. She's willing to do favors for others if they help her get closer to the boys she likes, especially if it's a task that could lead to the permanent removal of Osoro Shidesu. Appearance Niai wears the default female uniform alongside a white band with a purple bow in her hair. She has orange-yellow eyes and short blue hair. The front sections of hair are tied with purple bands with the bottom hairs in the shape of hearts. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is Spiteful. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder of a student who has a low reputation or a student who is bullying her, she will be amused and compliment Ayano Aishi on her crime, then run off in order to not be considered an accomplice. She will not talk to Ayano the next day after this happens. If she witnesses the murder or corpse of any other student, she will leave the school and call the police. If Ayano has her phone aimed at her, she will become annoyed and cover her face. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers unless they kill a delinquent. If all the delinquents are killed without Niai witnessing it, she will take on the Fragile persona. Backstory Niai was a child often neglected by her parents and peers. Most of her childhood was left needing to care and entertain herself. Rather than associating with others, she chose to delve into the world of fiction. Her favorite types of stories and games often had to do with romance, where she felt like the most important character. After reading her favorite series Lung (parody of the manga Heart) she instantly became infatuated with delinquents. Upon attending school, she instantly fell in love with all five delinquents and convinced herself that one day she'll be able to date and marry them all. Topics The topics toward Niai is Negative/Neutral/Positive follows: Negative * Occult * Science * Solitude * School * Cats * Reading * Friends Positive * Cooking * Art * Music * Martial Arts * Photography * Violence * Video Games * Cosplay * Anime * Memes * Family * Justice Neutral * Drama * Gossip * Money * Loan Sharks * Sports * Gardening Trivia * Her hair is based off of a wig available in Neopets. * If the delinquents weren't at or stayed at the school while she was there, she would have most likely developed a crush on Budo. * Her name means To Love Doting. * If she had to pick her favorite delinquent, it would be Dairoku as they have more things in common. Gallery TBA Category:Normal OCs Category:Students Category:Female Students